


Meet 'N Greet

by RensSaxophone



Series: Ranmaru's Birthday!! 2020 [9]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Ranmaru gets dragged to a meet 'n greet- and he meets a suspicious guest.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Ranmaru's Birthday!! 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929976
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Meet 'N Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1! Ranmaru's birthday is tomorrow!   
> This is the second to last fic.   
> Nearly there! T_T

Ranmaru usually hated going to Meet ‘n Greets- in fact, he skipped most of them. He found it a waste of three hours, sitting at a table and being cooed over by girls and boys alike. He was in this for the music- and if the fans could relate to that, it was great. He wasn’t in it for the boy band image, or the swooning fans. 

Ranmaru’s hand ached from writing names- and they were really just going in one ear and out the other. Most of his fans didn’t actually try to shake his hand- just letting Ranmaru slide the CD over to Ai besides him and moving on with whatever compliment they wanted to send his way. They blended together. Honestly- Ranmaru didn’t even really care. He just nodded in thanks- cursing Reiji the entire time. 

Ranmaru had a hiding spot. He had a few of them. But when Reiji managed to find him, asleep in a windowsill in an out of the way place, he was sure that he was tattled on. His boyfriend, Ren, is the only one that knows Ranmaru’s secret spots, and the fact that Reiji, the idiot, actually managed to find Ranmaru today told Ranmaru all that he needed to know. 

What Ranmaru _didn’t_ know, however, was why Ren would sell him out. He wondered if it were just to bother Ranmaru or if Reiji managed to get it out of him. Ranmaru thought it was probably the former. 

And then Ranmaru looks up and he sees someone that would look suspicious no matter what. He was wearing a hoodie, not a single strand of hair visible, a face mask, and some large sunglasses. But his tanned skin and the one orange strand of hair that had fallen from the bun the man must have put it in was a dead giveaway. Well, _that_ and the fact that Ranmaru knows his boyfriend, even through his stupid disguise. 

Ranmaru rolls his eyes, already writing on the CD. 

The way that the line worked was that you bought a CD at the beginning of it, and then passed it boy to boy. Of course, you _could_ request that they don’t sign it- and it seems like “the man” in front of him had requested that Reiji didn’t sign it. 

So Ren was definitely just trying to bug Ranmaru, huh?

Ren’s voice was almost laughable, because his voice was already deep he decided to go higher. “It’s always been a dream to meet you.”

“Uh-huh.”

Ranmaru can tell that Ren is smiling by the way his cheeks lift under his mask, visible just under his glasses. “You’re writing an awful lot. I haven’t even given you my name yet.”

“Yeah.” Ranmaru can tell that Ren almost laughs when he stands- though fans behind him are looking at Ranmaru almost incredulously. Some of his fellow bandmates are looking at him like he’s lost it. 

Ranmaru stops by the CD seller, taking one of the badges from the table beneath him. It was awfully pricy to get a pass to come back after the (slightly) more public signing. Ranmaru wouldn’t be surprised if Ren would’ve bought a pass, but they were more of a “secret menu” kind of thing. If you asked for one, you could buy it, but they weren’t promoted. It usually meant that there were less than fifty total sold, though they stocked about a hundred. Ranmaru slips it into the CD he’s brought with him and he closes it. 

When he gets back to the table, he slides the CD across it, settling heavily back in his chair. The flow of the line has gone around him, considering how long he’s spending on this _one_ person, though there’s a bit of a backflow of people that are waiting to talk to Ranmaru. 

“Yer an idiot, by the way.”

Ren’s smile stays in place. “Is this how you speak to all of your fans?” His voice is teasing- but Ren’s sticking to his part and keeping the ridiculous far too-high intonation. “But I suppose I’ve taken up too much of your time. I certainly hope we meet again.”

Ren would find out, as soon as he’s out of the line, that Ranmaru had signed more than just his own signature and Ren’s name- 

There was a number. 

One that was already programmed into Ren’s phone. 

Ren thinks it’s cute. He also thinks that the tucked away badge is cute, too. He really hadn’t planned to do anything but stop by to surprise Ranmaru, but who was he to waste the badge? And he knew that while giving the badge to a fan might be a nice thing to do, that _Ranmaru_ would be far more appreciative if Ren showed up. After all- Ranmaru wouldn’t have given Ren the badge if he hadn’t wanted Ren to show up, right?

Ren, of course, keeps on the “disguise” when he arrives- though there’s only about twenty-five people that got badges today, and over half of them were there for Camus. Ranmaru was fine with it- because that meant that when he pulled Ren into a one-person bathroom, no one was paying either of them any mind. 

“Cheeky, aren’t ya?” 

Ranmaru doesn’t hesitate to reach up to remove Ren’s mask. Ren is grinning, and when he speaks his voice has its usual deep lilt. “Was I really that see-through?”

“I spend every night in the same fuckin’ bed with ya, Ren. I don’t think I’d miss ya short of a full on halloween mask.”

“That’s sweet.” Ren leans closer, but Ranmaru doesn’t let him until Ranmaru’s gotten Ren’s hood down and glasses pushed off. Only then is Ren finally able to pull Ranmaru into a kiss. His voice is definitely teasing. “How often do you sneak away during these?”

“Y’mean when I go? Which by the way- pretty funny that Reiji knew where ‘t look.”

“I might have pointed him in the right direction. But what fun would it have been to show up to a signing for someone that wasn’t even there?”

“‘N if I wouldn’t ‘a recognized ya?”

“I’d have something to tease you about for the next few months.”

“Y’mean weeks? I’d bet you’d find somethin’ new in a few days, tops, Ren.”

“Probably. But I’d imagine that we only have a few minutes.”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “Please. We’ve got ‘til this place closes down. When I disappear, they don’t normally look fer me.” Ranmaru pulls Ren closer to him by the hips. The door has been long locked. “There ‘r three bathrooms in this place ‘n this one’s the furthest away. This is a much better usa ‘a my time, anyways.”

“As much as I do love a makeout session in a public bathroom-” Despite Ren’s imminent scolding, he’s making exactly zero moves to pull away from Ranmaru. “I’m not sure I’d say that’s really more important than your job.”

“You brought me ‘t my job ‘t distract me. Think the least you could do ‘t make up fer it is go along with this.”

“You’re doing a lot of talking and not very much kissing.” Ren can’t even grin at him before his taunting has Ranmaru’s lips on his. Ren’s back hits the door, and he’s fast to wind his fingers in Ranmaru’s hair. The amount of gel in Ranmaru’s hair makes it impossible for Ren to not pull it, but judging by the low noise Ranmaru makes in the back of his throat, Ranmaru doesn’t mind.

Ranmaru’s hands slip under Ren’s shirt, and then he pulls back so that he can attack Ren’s neck with his lips instead. 

“How… how long does this go on for?” Ren sounds breathless.

“‘Nother hour.” 

“Why don’t I make you a deal?” Ren’s smile flickers- but there’s a heavy expression of want that seems to be what’s really weighing down his smile. Ren’s hand ventures lowers, just barely brushing over the front of Ranmaru’s jeans. “I’ll give you a round one, and then you get back out there for the last of it- and then when we get home we can really have some fun.”

“Bribin’ me ‘t do work?” Ranmaru mumbles against Ren’s collarbone, his hoodie already halfway unzipped. “‘N why can’t we just sneak out a side exit ‘n do it all at home?”

“Because I know very well that you miss more of these than you go to- and while I love monopolizing your time, there _are_ fans out there that would like it if you didn’t disappear the entire time.”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, but when Ren’s hands leave his hair to press against his chest, he backs up. Ren gets him down on the toilet seat and drops down to his knees in front of him with ease, already unbuttoning Ranmaru’s jeans. He gets his pants open enough to pull his underwear enough to free Ranmaru’s dick, already half-hard.

Ren is fast in wrapping a dry hand around the base of his cock, his tongue running from just above his hand all the way to the tip, enjoying the feeling of Ranmaru shuddering beneath him. Ren takes him in with ease, moving his hand, going far enough that the tip of his nose presses to Ranmaru’s pelvis, and Ranmaru gives a muted groan, one hand fisted in Ren’s bun. Ren hollows his cheeks, steadying himself with his palms against Ranmaru’s thighs as he begins bobbing his head up and down. 

He keeps up a steady, quick pace, and then Ranmaru’s fingers flex in his hair and his hips roll and then Ren pulls away _completely_ and Ranmaru groans, his head falling back. Ren presses a kiss to the tip of Ranmaru’s dick and that’s even worse. 

“Promise me you’ll go back out there and finish this. You’re not cumming until you do.” Ranmaru’s eyes fall to Ren’s face- he’s flushed, and his lips are just a bit red and it takes a lot for Ranmaru to stop himself from just bending over and taking him in a kiss. It takes him a minute to actually take in what Ren told him, too. And then he scowls, but it’s so full of sexual frustration that it doesn’t mean much. Ranmaru knows Ren’s going to stop him when he tries to lower his hand to finish _himself_ \- and Ren does, catching his hand and clicking his tongue. “That’s not how this works, Ran.”

Ranmaru lets out another frustrated groan. “Fine. Fine- I’ll go out there.”

“Good boy.” Ren finally lets go of Ranmaru’s hand and he wraps his hand around Ranmaru’s dick and his mouth around the head and when his hand starts stroking up and down the base and his cheeks hollow, Ranmaru can’t hold back. He has to bend over, his hand fisted and pressed against his mouth to try to keep his moans as quiet as he can and Ren doesn’t pull back until Ranmaru’s _shaking_. 

He finally does, clearly having swallowed, using a piece of toilet paper to wipe his lips before gently tucking Ranmaru back into his underwear and buttoning up his jeans with a very smug smile. He puts on his own mask and raises his hood over his messy hair, sliding down his glasses before he finally stands, replacing a few strands of Ranmaru’s now mussed up hair. 

“I can’t quite fix the ‘I just had sex in the bathroom five minutes ago’ look, but I think you’ll be fine.”

Ranmaru gives a weak scoff. He feels unsteady when he stands. 

“But now- you’re going to keep your promise.” Ren lowers his mask for just a second, to press a kiss against Ranmaru’s cheek. Ranmaru gives an incoherent grumble as Ren gently nudges him closer to the bathroom door- though right before they leave, Ren catches Ranmaru’s hand, not-so-subtly grinding against it. Ren’s definitely hard. “If you’re good, I promise that we’ll have _lots_ of fun later.” Ren grins widely, letting go of Ranmaru's hand. "I'll be sure to give you a call."

Ranmaru rolls his eyes, even as he plays along. "You've got my number."


End file.
